Dragon Ball: Super Blast
One of the video games I made on the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. Dragon Ball: Super Blast is the sequel to the game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 5. It is avalible for Wii, Nitendo, Xbox, Ps3, and Nitendo 3DS. The graphics are better than the first game. The game was created by The One with Power. Release Date August 19, 2011 Playable Characters Heroes *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Goten *Bulma *Bulla *Trunks *Future Trunks *Future Trunks (Fighting Teen) *Krillin *Master Roshi *Chi-Chi *Bean *Yamcha *Tien *Videl *Pan *Tarble *Bardock *Android 18 *Android 8 *Android 16 *Holden *Uub *Vegeta Jr *Goku Jr *Ultimate Gohan *Chiotzu *Banna *Gamma *Gule *Moori *Dende *Kami *King Kai *West Kai *East Kai *South Kai *North Kai *Hercule *Fasha *Bulma Jr *Suyo VilliansEdit *Added by Ultimate avatarBroly *Buu *Cell *Frieza *Android 4 *Cooler *King Cold *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 17 *Android 19 *Android 20 *Android 19000 *Android 8000 *Dodoria *Zarbon *Ran *Turles *Trigger *Hatchiyack *Ginyu *Burter *Jeice *Recommee *Guildo *Nappa *Raditz *Android 24 *Android 7 *Anti-Goku *Anti-Vegeta *Anti-Krillin *Anti-Bardock *Anti-Gohan *Anti-Goten *Kellor *Android 21 *Garlic Jr. *http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images/f/f3/Kidbuu2.jpgAdded by KidVegeta Fusions Playable Fusions *Gotenks *Gogeta *Goteta *Vegito *Chulma *Tardock *Bende *Goshan *Broppa *Brieza *King Celai *Anti-Vegito *Krillku *Barku *King Colder *King Vardock *Triccolo *Holdock *Broku *Bulsha *Gokuto Locations Planet Earth Planet Vegeta Dead Planet Vegeta Planet Namek Dead Planet Namek Gohan's Training Location Goku and Vegeta's Battlefield Hell Other World The Tournament Goku's Home Planet Yardrad The Desert Snake Way Goku's Ship Roshi's House Money If you win a battle you get money for how well you did. You can use the money to buy the Potara Earrings, new characters, new locations, new gear for your characters, and customize your chracters. You can also create characters with the money. The highest amount of money you can get after a single battle is one thousand ryo. You start the game with 50,000 ryo. How Much Charcters Cost Master Roshi (10,000) Hercule (10,000) King Kai (12,000) North Kai (12,000) South Kai (12,000 East Kai (12,000) West Kai (12,000) Old Kai (12,000) Supreme Kai (12,000) Every Other character is 400,000 ryo, but Infinity Super Saiyan is 1,000,000,000﻿ Shopping You can shop with the money you have. A character named Suyo runs the shop and you have to buy every other character until you buy her. You have to customize Goku into his Super Saiyan forms in the shop. The characters, gear, and customized forms cost a certain amount of ryo. The Infinite Super Saiyan forms are the last foms in the shop and they cost 1,000,000,000 ryo so you have to fight for a long time to get the forms. You can create characters for Suyo to capture and they will be avalible in the shop for 400,000 ryo. Characters Created For You Hell Goku Hell Gohan Hell Goten Hell Trunks Devil Devil Goku Costumes You can go to the shop and buy new costumes for the characters you unlock. Everytime you buy a new http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images/e/ee/GotenGTnewoutfit.jpgAdult Goten in a new costume for himself character, the screen will say "Items have been added to the Shop" and every costume will cost 5,000 ryo so you will just fight for a bit. You can create costumes and add them to the shop, or you can use costumes from characters in the show and you can put a character in the costume. Add a photo to this galler Category:Ultimate avatar Category:Video Games